


Can't Drive

by ninamonday



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, practice sex, pre-taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamonday/pseuds/ninamonday
Summary: “Well, everyone knows he has a huge dick, and I’ve never been able to take more than a couple of fingers. I’m just… not confident.”And it seemed totally natural, even obvious, for Jihyo to say in a brisk and businesslike voice, “Well, we can fix that.”
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Im Nayeon
Comments: 77
Kudos: 513
Collections: Himbo Hive





	Can't Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Himbo Hive prompt "virgin who can't drive." Thank you so much to the organizers for my beautiful bingo card, and thank you to [Nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart) for beta.

Jungkook does think about the consequences of his actions, sometimes. Maybe not as much as he ought to, but more than people think he does. There is a moment—right after Nayeon finishes clipping all the leather straps of the confounding system of a bra she’s helping Jihyo into, and Jihyo rolls her shoulders back, looking like a warrior goddess—when he pauses, two fingers inside himself as he lies naked on their bed, and wonders if this is a good idea.

He was excited to reconnect with Jihyo when he moved into his new apartment and discovered she was his neighbor. Most of the best decisions he made in high school were when he followed her orders instead of making decisions at all.

He knew Jihyo’s girlfriend, too—Nayeon was a few grades ahead of them in school. She was in the same class as Jungkook’s long-lost, lovingly remembered high school crush, and meeting him again through her brought it roaring back like it had been gathering power the years it lay in wait.

“Kim Tae _hyung?”_ Nayeon said, when Jungkook confessed the depth and intensity of his hopeless desire. “He is not too cool for you. In high school, he accidentally drank a bunch of acrylic paint doing a performance piece and spent the rest of the afternoon puking in the art sink.”

“He’s nice.” Jihyo brushed Jungkook’s bangs out of his eyes, a soothing gesture of feminine authority. “And you’re so sweet and handsome, I’m sure he or anyone would love to get a confession from you.”

“Oh, no way,” Jungkook said. “I couldn’t.”

He does know that Taehyung isn’t as intimidating as he appears, much gentler and more playful than his strong, handsome features suggest, but that has only made him seem more unpredictable and ethereally out of reach when Jungkook has spent time with him recently.

Idea in hand, though, the girls clung to it hard. They had an answer for each of Jungkook’s objections. Taehyung was ready for romance, they were sure; Nayeon said she had spent hours listening to him lament both his singleness and the grossness of men who approached him. 

Even if he wasn’t interested, it wouldn’t be so bad, Jihyo said, taking Jungkook’s hand. He was too kind to make a rejection hurt any more than it had to, and Jungkook was no longer stuck in the same building with him every day, so it would be easy to move on to someone who could love him like he deserved.

Jungkook got stuck arguing against his own appeal, stubborn for stubbornness’ sake, and the conversation made a few dreamlike leaps of logic that didn’t really follow. Eventually, he said, “Well, everyone knows he has a huge dick, and I’ve never been able to take more than a couple of fingers. So he’d be disappointed anyway.”

“Only a jerk would reject you because of one sex act,” Nayeon said.

Jungkook shrugged. “I’m just… not confident.”

And it seemed totally natural, even obvious, for Jihyo to say in a brisk and businesslike voice, “Well, we can fix that.”

“You still with us?” Nayeon asks, yanking him back to the present. 

They’re standing over him, and he realizes the hand inside himself has gone still as he’s been thinking, although the one on his dick keeps moving in lazy flicks of his wrist, thinking on its own. 

“I was just wondering whether this was a good idea,” he says.

“Oh.” Jihyo puts her hands on her hips, framing her strap-on. It’s a straight, rounded cylinder of dark blue silicone not much bigger than Jungkook’s two fingers, simple and unintimidating in the criss-crossing leather straps of her harness. “Have you changed your mind? That’s okay.”

So never let it be said that Jungkook doesn’t think about stuff. He takes one more second now, and decides—yeah. This is a fucking great idea.

“No, I haven’t changed my mind,” he says. “Let’s get it.”

Nayeon breaks into a brilliant grin. “All right. Ass up, then.”

Jihyo tuts, but Jungkook isn’t shy and he likes instructions. He rolls over onto his knees, one elbow propped under his chest so he can use the other hand to keep touching himself.

Nayeon sits next to him, resting back against the pillows all casual. She was very enthusiastic about getting Jihyo into all that leather, but she’s still wearing her lazy-day-at-home outfit, a little skirt made of gray sweatshirt material and a yellow tank top, and she turns a small object over in her hands absently. It’s grounding that she looks so normal and relaxed as the bed shifts under Jihyo getting into place behind him.

Past Nayeon, Kookeu curls up in his dog bed and glares at Jungkook with his beady Pomeranian eyes. Jungkook and Kookeu are bros, but he didn’t realize their friendship was quite this close.

“Is Kookeu gonna watch?” he asks.

“We can put him in the hall if you want,” Nayeon says. “He barks, though. He’ll be quieter if he sleeps over there.”

“Oh,” Jungkook says. “He’s cool, I guess.”

“You should get used to it,” Jihyo says as she pours more cold lube over the warm wetness Jungkook fingered into himself. “I bet Taehyung lets Tannie stay in the bed.”

Nayeon laughs, but Jungkook gets caught in the idea of sharing with Taehyung the kind of easy domesticity that the girls have—maybe for the first time, it occurs to him that they really think it’s possible—and his hand speeds up a little on his own cock.

“Hey, stop touching yourself,” Nayeon says. “You’re here to practice, you can jack off at home.”

“Nayunnie,” Jihyo says, drawing the syllables out in a scold, “be nice to him.”

“I don’t know,” Nayeon says. “I think he likes being told what to do.”

Jungkook draws his hand away in spite of the way it leaves his cock aching and folds his arms under his chest. He looks up enough to catch Nayeon’s eye and nods before he settles his cheek against the cover, letting his back fall into arch.

“See?” she says. “He’s good. Are you ready?” she asks Jihyo.

“Yeah. His ass is so cute like this.” Jihyo giggles as she grips one cheek, sending a shiver of anticipation down Jungkook’s spine. “You have these big shoulders, big thighs, but your butt is so tiny and tight.”

“That’s the problem,” Jungkook says mournfully.

“Uh-uh, where’s that Jungkook work ethic?” Nayeon asks—she keeps it light, but Jungkook is chastised. “Bear down as she pushes in, okay? You have to practice _actively_ relaxing.”

It’s counterintuitive, but it works—he pushes back as she pushes in and then feels tension he didn’t even know he was holding in his hips and back relax as he lets go.

“Big inhale,” Nayeon says like a fitness trainer, and Jungkook remembers to breathe. He follows her instructions—inhale, bear down, exhale, let go—and this strap isn’t much bigger than he’s used to taking, so it’s only a moment until Jihyo is seated inside him, leather-clad hips pressed against his ass.

Jihyo strokes her hand up and down his lower back and Nayeon pets his head. “How are you doing?” she asks.

Jungkook nods. “It’s good.”

“Cool,” she says, and then, more heavily, “You can fuck him.”

Jihyo slides her hands down Jungkook’s back to hold his hips and drags out slow, so deliberately, painfully slowly he feels every centimeter of the small strap and hits the end shivering with anticipation, and then she pushes her hips back in one quick snap.

Jungkook yelps, and over his head, the girls laugh. It sounds kind, just a light, surprised sparkle, but it still burns pleasantly to imagine himself spread apart and vulnerable between them while they’re basically just playing.

Jihyo does it again, that long, slow drag out and sharp snap in, and even though Jungkook is prepared for it, he yelps again. And again, as she comes right back, almost punching the breath out of him.

She climbs to a long-short rhythm that he can’t catch, can only take as she gives it to him. The strap isn’t large enough or shaped right to drag hard along his prostate, but the light pressure starts building pleasure that seems to fill the air around him, shimmering and fine, especially because nothing hurts. He didn’t really believe he could feel like this, so wholly caught under someone else’s power and feeling only good.

“The stroke is incredible, right?” Nayeon asks.

“Really—” Jungkook starts, but he can’t catch the breath to say _incredible_ too, so he just repeats, “Really.”

“Aww, you guys,” Jihyo lilts, like they’re being too complimentary. She sounds so _calm._ Jungkook whines.

“Don’t get used to it,” Nayeon murmurs to Jungkook. “There’s no way Taehyung has that kind of self-control.”

How would Taehyung fuck, then? A little overwhelmed by how good he felt inside Jungkook, ragged and off-rhythm and whining hoarse praise in that low, intoxicating voice? Jungkook moans.

“Did you just get more turned on by the idea of him being bad at sex?” Nayeon asks. “Oh my god, you are _gone._ That’s cute. Baby, do you think he’s ready for a bigger dick?”

Jihyo comes to an abrupt stop. Jungkook’s hips try to twitch for more, but she holds him still. “Yeah, one sec,” she says.

“Are you ready?” Nayeon asks Jungkook, too—second, almost like an afterthought.

He bites down a smile as he nods. Nayeon glances up, and Jihyo clambers off the bed.

“Okay,” Nayeon says. “Is this okay, us talking about you like this?”

He knows what she means—checking with each other, laughing, like he’s a toy. That’s not exactly what it’s about, though. “I like it,” he says. “I like that you know better than I do, I guess.”

“I see,” she says. “Well, you can tell us if we get it wrong, but we do know better, probably.”

Smiling, Nayeon turns whatever she’s holding into her closer hand and slips it under Jungkook’s chest. He jumps at the shock of a warm metal vibrator buzzing against his nipple, and then melts into it, staying relaxed as Jihyo changes out straps and slides a condom over the new one.

This one is beige silicone, shaped like a dick with a slight upward curve. It has a thick vein along the bottom and a frilled head. If Jungkook was hooking up with someone who pulled that out, he’d think, that is a very nice average dick. It’s something he hasn’t been able to take before. He feels so good, though, relaxed and open, and there’s no one who wants him to push himself if it hurts, and he’s ready to try.

There’s another round of lube, of Jihyo’s hands on his back and ass helping his muscles relax. “Another big inhale,” Nayeon says—Jungkook breathes— “And exhale,” she says, and Jungkook lets go as the head of Jihyo’s strap pushes into him again.

It takes a little longer. Nayeon coaches them through, telling Jungkook when to push and breathe and Jihyo when to go and stop. Jihyo works him with shallow thrusts instead of pushing smoothly in, and Nayeon pets his hair and teases his nipples with the egg vibe and tells him what a good job he’s doing.

“Obviously I think the interchangeable dicks are an upgrade,” Nayeon says conversationally as she rolls the vibe back and forth across Jungkook’s chest. “But there’s no reason a guy can’t do this if he’s too big for you, work you up with a couple of dildos. I bet if Taehyung’s as big as everyone says, he already has a few.”

“Maybe—” Jihyo’s voice is starting to sound labored— “We could give him the lecture later?”

Nayeon grins wickedly. “Are you okay? I have to go kiss her.”

Jungkook whines out an affirmative noise as Jihyo’s hips press into his ass. Nayeon sits up—Jungkook gasps as the shifting bed makes the strap move inside him—and disappears behind him. He can hear the sounds of them kissing, and then the buzz of that little vibe again and Jihyo’s tiny _oh._

“Jungkook-ah, you okay?” Nayeon asks.

Jungkook makes a garbled noise that won’t count as an answer, and checks himself. There were moments of stinging pain as Jihyo worked in, but she waited through them, and now that she’s seated inside him, he’s adjusting. He’s only been this full a few times and always alone, so it’s strange for his body to feel so open. The pleasure-pain of tension unwinding shudders down his back and thighs.

He scans his body a few times to be absolutely sure, and then gathers himself to speak in real words and says, “Good. You can move.”

When Jihyo pulls out, the head of the strap catches Jungkook’s spot and lights him up so quick and hot he has to bite down on his arm to muffle his groan.

“Okay?” Jihyo asks.

“Fuck yeah,” he says. He sounds tortured. “You are really good at this.”

Nayeon laughs at him, of course, but Jihyo sounds like she’s past laughter, puffing noises of effort as she rolls into him and back out in a smoother, faster rhythm. This one Jungkook can catch, too, and pushes his hips back as Jihyo rolls in. Something about the way he moves the strap must push it into her at a good angle, because she makes this amazing sound, a high, broken note.

He rocks forward and back to meet her as her thrusts speed up, the slap of skin and his own panting loud over the sounds of Nayeon murmuring and that evil little vibe buzzing and Jihyo crying out more and more.

Jungkook’s own pleasure grasps him tighter, the shimmer brightening to a white-hot burn, but he focuses on moving to a steady beat, like she’s been so steady for him. He really thought he couldn’t do this, couldn’t give this to someone, no matter how much he wanted to, but Jihyo isn’t just doing him a favor—she likes it, too. He doesn’t care about his own cock aching between his legs right now or the heat pooling in his belly. He just wants her to like how it feels inside him.

Jihyo drags Jungkook’s hips back into a last few hard thrusts as she wails an orgasm like an aria behind Jungkook’s back. “Shh, baby,” Nayeon whispers, but then, “you sound so pretty.” So, lucky Jungkook isn’t a closer neighbor, maybe.

His hips twitch instinctively, seeking more.

“Should we give him the bigger one?” Nayeon asks. “Or try another position?”

“Bigger?” Jungkook asks. He can’t tell if the thrill is fear or arousal.

“Can you take it?” Nayeon asks.

Jungkook swallows. He feels like he could come on the next thrust. Still, he says, “I want to try.”

“Good boy,” Nayeon says, and Jungkook trembles as Jihyo pulls slowly out of him.

On shaky legs, she moves slower as she goes to their dresser and digs out a black dildo so big her hand can’t fit around it. She pulls out a new harness, too; the one she’s wearing must not fit such a big toy.

This wait isn’t calming Jungkook down. He can feel himself tensing back up, too close to orgasm. 

“Noona?” He twists, turning his head, to give Nayeon his roundest sparkly eyes.

“What’s up?” Nayeon says.

“Will you please spank me a little?” he asks.

Nayeon’s eyebrows pop up—she’s been so chill and giggly, it’s a win to surprise her.

“I’m too close,” he says. “Need some pain to get off the edge.”

“Oh, I see,” she coos. “Of course, you can have whatever you want.”

She slaps the meat of his ass cheek hard enough he jumps—no warmup, no hesitation, just perfect—and then moves to the next one, back and forth for six sharp slaps. The sting cuts into Jungkook’s arousal enough that he can take a deep breath when she pauses.

“How was that?” she asks.

“A little more,” he says. “Please.”

“Oh my god.” Nayeon smacks him four more times, back and forth, and then gives him one lighter snap on the back of his thigh that makes him gasp. “Baby, he’s so precious. Maybe we should just keep him.”

“You say that so easily,” Jihyo says without looking up from the dildo she’s hooking into place, “because you know I’m the one who ends up doing all the work.”

Jungkook drops his head on his arms as the mismatched burns of pain and pleasure meld into one warmth he can get on top of. His legs have slipped out from under him, and Nayeon lifts his hips and nudges his knees back into place with her hands. His thighs shake but he can feel how open he is, ready and waiting, and he likes that. He likes putting on a show, being watched, being desirable. He sways his hips, preening, when Nayeon repeats, ”Good boy.”

Jihyo gives her dildo one last shift into place—it looks heavy, as she moves it, and just enormous in her small hands—and Nayeon moves back to sit against the head of the bed. She crosses her legs, unselfconscious, and Jungkook can see the long, smooth lines of her thighs leading to a rectangle of pale pink underwear. She’s wet.

“Wait your turn, Nayunnie,” Jihyo says, clicking the lube open agan.

“I’m not doing anything,” Nayeon replies, but she shifts down so her skirt rides up higher.

Jungkook knows how it goes now—more lube, deep breath in, the blunt press of that massive dildo. 

The tip is shocking—it feels like it will be impossible—but they move slowly and carefully enough that it doesn’t sting anymore than the second dildo did.

Once the head is inside him, it seems easier than the second one, somehow. He’s been so well fucked, wide open and relaxed, and as his need flares, all he wants is more.

Jihyo is giving him those shallow thrusts again, fucking him open with a couple of centimeters at a time before she gives him more, and once she’s halfway in, that heavy, constant pressure lands on his prostate like a gong banging, rattling his teeth.

His body seizes—Jihyo stops, but if she didn’t, he’d already be coming. He _needs_ to come, he needs it now, and he sucks in a gasp. If he could talk, he’d be begging her to move again.

“I think that was it,” Nayeon says.

Jungkook looks up, nodding desperately.

Nayeon wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. “Give it to him, baby. Just a little more.”

It’s barely any more at all, two tiny thrusts and orgasm hits him like a grenade, like he’s incinerating, everything inside and outside of him wiped away in a pure and cleansing fire.

He feels Jihyo pulling out, so slowly, one last bright sting as the tip scrapes past his tender rim and then she’s pushing his hips to the side to help him lie down. He blinks up, but he can’t focus.

"Good?" Jihyo asks.

Jungkook nods. He smacks his lips, taking a few tries to speak. “Great.”

“Baby, you fried his brain,” Nayeon says.

Jungkook nods again.

Cool glass hits Jungkook’s chest. “Text Taehyung-oppa,” Jihyo says. “We had a deal. And you—” Jihyo’s voice drops as she turns to Nayeon. “You’d know, wouldn’t you?”

Jungkook watches with sleepy interest as Jihyo reaches under Nayeon’s skirt to slide her underwear down her legs. She tosses it away and runs a hand up the inside of Nayeon’s thigh again.

Nayeon drops her head back against the wall and sighs. Jungkook can’t see what’s going on besides Nayeon’s thigh flexing and Jihyo’s arm moving forward and back, so he watches Nayeon’s face. Her forehead knits with a frown of something like effort or pain, but it relaxes when Jihyo kisses her mouth.

Nayeon puts her hands in Jihyo’s hair and holds her close, opening into the kiss.

A pleasant soreness is already settling between Jungkook’s hips. That last one might have been too far, but he’s so proud of himself he doesn’t care. He will limp like a champion tomorrow.

It was nice to get fucked so well, with so much patience and thoroughness, to learn how to do it and what to ask for. But Jungkook is romantic to his core, and as he watches Nayeon sigh into Jihyo’s kiss, he really just wants to be in love.

They did make a deal—the girls would teach Jungkook how to take a dick, and he’d text Taehyung. The weird pre-sex logic fading, Jungkook can no longer follow how those terms are related. But, tired and pliant and happy, he doesn’t feel like fighting. He feels like getting himself a boyfriend.

He’s too sleepy to think of a cool message. Nayeon said Taehyung would be into a sweet boy, and Nayeon obviously knows everything. He just writes: _Hyung I like you a lot. Do you want to go out with me?_

He drops his phone on his chest and watches goosebumps prickle up Nayeon’s thigh as she starts to shake.

His phone lights up in instant reply. _Are you messing with me? This is either really mean or really sweet._ Then a woozy emoji, which is awesome, Jungkook is definitely in.

He grins at his phone. _No way. I had the biggest crush on you in high school, you can ask Jihyo. Do you like Lotte World?_

Nayeon bites down on Jihyo’s shoulder to muffle her whine as she jolts in Jihyo’s arms.

While Jungkook watches, Jihyo just—keeps going. Nayeon is still shaky, panting into Jihyo’s shoulder. She steadies slowly, finally sighing and slumping back into the headboard, but Jihyo’s arm is still moving, and Nayeon bends her knee and presses her heel into the bed to work her hips in time.

Right—Jungkook sometimes forgets girls can keep going. “Cool,” he says. “How many times can you make her do that?”

Jihyo glances at him sideways, heavy-eyed and smiling. “Should we find out?”

Taehyung writes back: _I’d love that._ And then _three_ woozy emojis. This might be the best day of Jungkook’s life.

Nayeon’s high, soft noises draw Jungkook’s attention again, and he drops his phone on the covers so he can help keep count.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/ninamonday/) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/ninamonday/) | <3


End file.
